Roles
by blackbirdsheart
Summary: Jason knows where he stands with Cass, and as of right now he likes it.


The wave of blaring music hit his ears suddenly, the familiar vibration immediately easing his nerves. The bar was a perfect blend of an old age speakeasy and a new age metal club. Double bass thudded in his ears and the vocalist played ivory and ebony keys with ease, her voice ranging between a raw loudness and a quiet whisper. His eyes locked onto what, or rather who, he was searching for; a woman wearing some roughed up jeans, a black leather jacket, and modestly high heeled black boots. Her attention seemed to be focusing on nothing in particular, a strand of her shoulder-length black hair continuously being twirled around her right index finger the clincher to setting any bystander at ease. Jason knew better, this was part of the game between the two of them. They'd been meeting for a few months here, he even knew what he should order for her but it was better this way. They just weren't quite ready to move into the territory of acknowledging their familiarity with one another yet.

He slid into the seat next to her and rested his arm on the counter, turning to his left to face her. She continued her charade of naiveté, causing him to smirk. If anyone was good at staying in character, it was Cassandra Cain.

" 'Scuse me, I think I saw you with the angels in heaven. Do you remember me?" his voice mimicked the sound of surprise.

"I'm not sure, if you tell me your name it might jog my memory." she finally turned towards him and rested her chin on her hand, all of her weight now supported by her elbow on the counter.

"Well, I'm Jason and I'd like to buy you a drink." he had to fight back a chuckle when he saw the man seated next to Cass do a double take. They weren't making this convincing for the audience around them, but sometimes that made the game more fun.

"I've been called Cassandra, I prefer Cass. So Jay, can I call you Jay? If you're going to buy me a drink, could you make it a beer?"

He was caught off guard, she was awfully forward tonight. Usually he couldn't get away with a one liner and go straight to offering her a drink. On any other night she needed him to practically woo her as if it really was the first time they'd laid eyes on one another. He turned to the bartender and asked for a beer. She never asked for anything else, sometimes he wondered if she did this because that's the only thing she actually wanted or because she knew if she ordered anything else he may not be able to afford food for the next few days. She tried not to ask for much, but he was decent enough to give her the best he could. He knew she preferred beer that was dark and European, so he always ordered one for each of him. When the bartender put down the bottles on the wooden surface before them he set down a chilled glass next to hers, the man was there almost as often as they were and had become accustomed to keeping secrets.

As she poured the dark amber liquid into the glass he caught himself admiring her. She was the only woman he'd ever given in to. They were an escape for one another. When they were together she could play with the role of a girl who beats around the bush, in turn by allowing her to fulfill this role he transformed into an entirely different character himself. They would change again when the scene did, their personalities in sync with the situation. He hadn't touched his beer when he noticed that she was playing with the edge of his brown leather jacket's sleeve, her drink already complete. He wasn't as good as her at reading body language, but she was sending off her intent in waves; it was time for them to head back to his apartment for the night, the game was being cut short.

"How about you and me ditch this place?" he finally picked up the bottle that had remained untouched.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." The left corner of her mouth was drawn up in a half smile.

The two of them hopped off their bar stools and pushed their way through the crowd of people until they finally reached the exit. The street was relatively bare, save a group of men who were clearly devouring the Asian girl at Jason's side with their eyes. A burst of air pushed itself from his nose and he gripped her hand, sending death threats to them through his eyes from across the street. At first Cass was unsure of what to do with the sudden change in his behavior, this uncertainty was pushed away almost immediately and she squeezed his hand as they continued walking towards his Harley. Jason turned his head towards her, realizing that he'd consciously gone through with an action he would have normally kept in his mind. It was difficult for him to tell whether or not her squeezing was a form of approval or a warning. It was most likely the latter. He swallowed, hoping his nerves would calm down. Despite the level of comfort they had with one another, the relationship was still touchy. Jason had become too accustomed to it and didn't want to risk losing something that he'd put so much work into. Sure, it wasn't a traditional relationship, but they both needed it.

He stopped in front of his bike, releasing his grip to pick up the two helmets he kept stored in a compartment he'd created himself. It was so compact it was unnoticeable to the average citizen, but it could hold a helmet and a good portion of his arsenal; or Cass' helmet in this case. He left his in the slot, turning to hand the other helmet to Cass. She was running her fingers along the side of his Sportster, keeping eye contact with him as she walked over to him. His breath caught and he tightened the hold on the neck of the bottle in the hand not grasping the helmet, her action earlier was definitely a warning. She was the only one who knew that giving the bike a good pet could really mess with his head. When she reached him she placed her hands on the helmet and attempted to take it from him. She raised an eyebrow at him when he didn't let go. Before Jason's mind could catch up to what was happening at that present moment he felt her hair tickling the skin by his ear and he could smell the hops on her breath. She was saying something to him, but it sounded a little distant.

"Do I need to teach you, again, that I can take care of myself? That out of the two of us I am able to _control_ the situation better?" She snatched the bottle from him and threw it to the side, glass shattering about five feet away from them. She placed the helmet on her head and tossed his to him from the seat of the bike. He didn't even remember when she'd gotten his from its storage space but didn't question it as he joined her on the leather. He felt her arms wrap around him and they leaned forward as he placed his hands on the handles. He revved the engine a few times, the vibration moving through their bodies and he could hear her breath through the com in the helmets. She hissed a single word into the mic, "_Drive._"

He didn't have to be told twice, the force of the air resistance seemed to push the two of them closer. There was something about driving a bike that made getting anywhere a much better experience. He loved the feeling of his body being pressed between the hum of the machine beneath him and the girl holding onto him, combined with the chaos of the road that was laid out so close to him. He wasn't a terrible adrenaline junky, per say, but he did enjoy being reminded that he was alive. There were days that he honestly thought his life was a cruel trick played on him by his post-mortem mind, so when he could prove it wasn't a lie he felt much more comfortable. Everything in this moment did that for him, especially the being that was latched onto him, cursing every time he slipped between vehicles and barely made it. He chuckled; she was loving every second of it.

They removed their helmets before climbing the stairs to the second story of the apartment building. It wasn't the best looking place, but it was the nicest in the area. Each door was an undecorated brown and surrounded by concrete walls and floor. They stopped in front of one with the number 427 labeling it and Jason fiddled with some keys before he found the right one to slide into the lock. It was a false lock, actually, and impossible to pick because it had a feature that wasn't included in the doors of the other apartments. As he turned the key he made sure his eye was opened wide enough in front of the peephole. A scanner identified him as the resident of the home and they were able to enter. He could almost feel Cass rolling her eyes behind him; she thought the system he'd installed was a bit over the top but understood his paranoia.

The apartment was a lot neater than what might be expected from a guy living alone in the area. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all in the same area and a hallway off to the side of the kitchen led to his bedroom. The surfaces were practically bare, but there were stains on the counters and stove. There were a few dishes from the morning that needed to be cleaned; it was painfully obvious that Jason spent little time in here. Cass knew he did most of his work in a side room that was off limits, as far as she knew she was the only person permitted to enter it. He shed his jacket, revealing a white tank top, and kicked off his boots after setting his helmet on the coffee table. He noticed that the bottoms of his jean by his ankles were dirty; maybe it was time to use a different pair. His stubborn white streak of hair was hanging in front of his right eye; he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. It was auburn now, he'd stopped dying it ages ago but the red never fully returned. It was then that he saw Cass taking off her own jacket, only something was wrong. He shouldn't have been able to see so much . . . skin. His eyes widened when he realized she was wearing a black sports bra beneath the jacket.

"Why the hell are you wearing _that_?" he was crossing over to her now.

"What are you going to tell me what I can and can't wear now?" she glared at him when he rested his hands on her hips. He gripped her tighter, his thumbs running over a few scars that he could reach. "Does it _bother_ you Jason?" she grabbed his chin to force him to look away from her body and into her eyes.

The first question was a stab at him, scolding him for his behavior earlier. The second was only said to tease, but he wasn't quite sure if she knew how close it hit to home. Of course it bothered him. It bothered him that he'd finally let a thrill turn into something he craved more than the average adrenaline inducing activity. It bothered him that she wasn't his. It bothered him that she did whatever she wanted, within reason according to her own morals, and pushed his buttons constantly. It bothered him the most, though, that he'd let his _emotions_ his actual _emotions_ get involved in the mess.

Her hand traveled down his neck and he shivered, she continued to tease him as she slid her hand down his abdomen and fingered the buckle of his belt. She smirked and he grabbed her face, his lips practically crashing down onto hers. He'd had enough. Enough of the teasing, enough of the growing hunger he felt every time he looked at her, enough of all the energy he was putting into holding himself back. Enough. He'd had enough of everything but her.

He was frantic and sloppy, but it was all he could do not to just take what he wanted, what he needed up against the nearest wall. She bit his lip in the midst of an opened mouth kiss and that was all it took. The heat that had been against her body drew back from her and she was confused. Though her senses were now on high alert as a side effect of the arousal he caught her off guard, throwing her over his shoulder.

Before she could have even begun thinking of reacting her back hit his mattress and he was tugging off her boots. He paused, most likely to catch his breath, and Cass pouted. He retorted with a smirk, his breath heavy and uneven as he all but ripped off his shirt before lying down on top of her. She brought his face back up to hers and they picked up where they had left off. Every kiss was more desperate than the last, their tongues invading one another's mouths in an attempt to get closer. Suddenly the hand that was gripping his hair pulled his head up roughly. Puffs of their breath mixed in the air between them and their eyes were searching one another's, not quite looking for anything in particular.

"Pants."she breathed in and out, "Off."

His chuckle was breathy, "We'd really be on uneven ground then, sweety. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She yanked his head back further to reveal a sensitive part of his neck that she bit in response. He shuddered and her voice was in his ear again, "_Now_."

Her behavior was a part of her that only Jason had become familiar with. It was discovered during their second meeting and he encouraged her afterwards to let it loose. It was like dealing with an entirely foreign creature and it was addicting.

She pulled up her bra with ease while he was still fumbling with his own pants. Sometimes the excitement did that to him, but at this point he didn't really care. When his pants hit the floor she was taking her time, sliding her own jeans and underwear over every inch of her hips and legs. It was torture and he knew she was getting off on watching him hold himself back. When they reached her knees he gave in, ripping the article of clothing from her body. His tongue assaulted every bit of skin he could reach when he laid back on top of her, his concentration currently on her neck. He bit and kissed in some places, while he sucked and flicked his tongue across others. Each action elicited a different noise, a different _twitch_ from the woman below him.

He'd made his way to her collarbone and kissed her sweetly all the way down to her breasts. His hands, which they'd both lost track of the location of, cupped each one and within a split second he made his decision. He carefully massaged the left mound while flicking his tongue over her right nipple. She shuddered and sighed beneath him, running her fingers through his hair lazily. Before she got bored he moved to the opposite breast, he knew that taking too much time in this area tended to make her anxious.

"Jay . . ." she croaked and he paused, looking at her face for a sign of what it might be that she wanted.

There was no nod of agreement, only action. He ran his tongue down the center of her abdomen, dragging it to her left hip and bit down much harder than he had on her neck. Something between a moan and a whine erupted from her throat and he licked the newly injured area. He felt her muscles tense up when he knew she could feel his breath against the lips of her lower region. For her, every breath set her nerves on a permanent vibration that sent pleasure in all the right places and this wasn't even the most intense part.

"Can," she tried to catch her breath, "Can we just skip this?"

He growled, an actual feral growl, "No, for once I'm going to make the decision."

She bit the knuckle of her hand to suppress a small mewl when he dragged his tongue over her clit. It sent a shock through her system, causing her legs to twitch and she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself so she just enjoyed it. He worked his tongue between her folds and pressed as far as he could inside, only to pull it out almost momentarily. She whined when he stopped and gasped when she felt him moving his tongue across , in and out, and in circular motions at a speed she didn't know he was capable of. Then something much colder than his mouth entered her, she assumed a finger, and his tongue focused solely on the bundle of nerves that caused her to cry out. He wasted no time in adding another finger, the sensations rippling through her distracted her from any pain she could have possibly felt.

"Jay," she swallowed, "I think I'm ready."

He chuckled and she scowled at him for it, "Really? I couldn't tell." he was holding up his fingers, three of them slick with fluid she knew came from her body. Wait, three fingers? She definitely didn't remember the last one; she was definitely losing control of herself. At some point during her delayed realization Jason had slipped on a condom and was positioned between her legs, waiting to see if he was allowed to go through with what he intended to do next.

"No." she stated simply, earning her a panicked look from the man above her. His arms were shaking and it was obvious that he was holding himself back from an action he had assumed would be okay. She laughed and he gripped the bed sheets on either side of her shoulders in frustration.

"What do you mean, no?" he was practically begging her through his eyes.

"I mean," she squeezed her legs tight on either side of him and flipped them over so that he was lying on his back, she was careful to not let his groin brush against her, "not like that."

It was then that he knew he was in trouble. She gripped him and he drew in his breath sharply, grateful that some attention was finally being focused on the area that was aching for some kind of release. She directed the head into her entrance and it slid in with ease, he groaned as he felt the tight warmth around him. She began to move her hips, raising them when she rolled back and lowering them as she rolled forward. His hands were gripping her hips so tightly it was very likely that they'd bruise, her hands were holding onto his shoulders for dear life as every sensation took over them both. He reached one of his hands up to caress her cheek and bring her back down to his face. She attempted to continue rolling but opted for a bounce instead, slamming down onto him as they kissed. He lost his focus, his mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure as she bit down on his neck. He dragged his blunt nails down her back in response.

When he reached the base of her back he grasped a cheek in each hand, digging his nails into the soft flesh.

"Cass," his voice was rougher than usual, "Try rolling the other way."

She sat up, circling her hips as she did so and watched as he bit his lip. Switching it up she now raised herself up when she rolled her hips forward and lowered as she rolled back. The action hit something right for the two of them, causing them to grunt simultaneously. It caused something to snap inside of Jason, something that made him want to take back the control. He flipped them over; careful enough to make sure not a beat was missed but not careful enough to keep the covers on the bed. Cass wrapped her arms and legs around him, her lips roaming over every bit of skin she could reach. He had picked up his speed and she was clawing at his back now.

"If you keep that up, you won't have a chance to finish." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Oh, god." she choked out, biting her lower lip.

"And if you start talking about _him_. I'll stop right now." he paused inside of her.

"Jason fucking Todd, if you don't continue to fuck me we are going to have some serious issues."

"Even worse than the ones we have now?"

She slapped him across the face and he wasn't sure if he was angry or even more turned on. He wondered if it was even possible to become more turned on than he already was. Whatever he was feeling at that moment it motivated him to move at speeds that caused her to pull on his hair. Her breath quickened and her body was shaking, with each shudder of her body her walls clenched in a wave over his length. The feeling sent him crashing straight into his own orgasm, warmth pooling into the rubber that separated them. Their bodies had stopped moving, but their muscles still felt as if they were shaking.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal and Jason peeled himself away from her, the cold air a shock to his system. He saw her shiver and moved to place the covers that had been abandoned on the floor over her body before throwing out the condom. He got back into the bed and she snuggled up beside him as he reached over to the end table to grab a cigarette and lighter. The lighter clicked and released a flame that he brought the cigarette between his lips closer to, sucking in the smoke and letting out a shaky breath. This time something felt like it was different this time. He had a growing sense of happiness knowing he'd finally brought her to orgasm, but the warmth in his chest felt like something more than that. She reached across his chest and snatched the cigarette from between his lips as he released the smoke through his nostrils.

"What was that for?" his voice was more of a growl than actual speech.

"You shouldn't smoke, it'll slow you down during battle." she crushed the cigarette, extinguishing it.

"Do you ever think about life beyond our line of work?" he put his arm around her.

"Oh no, you aren't going to talk about your _feelings_ now, are you Jay?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hey, maybe I'm actually a sensitive guy underneath."

"Okay, if we're going to go with that, what are you thinking about?"

"What if . . . what if we made this something more than what it is now?"

She turned towards him, raising her body up on her elbow, "Are you implying that we should make this relationship official?"

He pecked her lips quickly and smiled, knowing that sometimes words aren't needed to explain something to her. She returned the suggestion with a kiss of her own, one that was sweet but lasted longer than his. They could definitely agree that dropping every role, every character, and just focusing on the people beneath every one of their masks would be best for them. If there was any role in which Jason Todd and Cassandra Cain wouldn't break character, it would be that of lovers.


End file.
